Will you marry me?
by Little-Gabbe
Summary: Bella está a punto de casarse, pero con el hombre equivocado. ¿Se dará cuenta de su error a tiempo o dejará escapar al verdadero amor de su vida? ONESHOT TH


**Disclaimer. Twilight y sus personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Este one shot está un poco basado en la película "Made of Honor".**

* * *

Dedicado a:_ Edward's in the air_. Gracias por tu dedicatoria en "servicio de bodas" (pasen se las recomiendo). Soy un milagro médico jaja.

**Will you marry me?**

(¿Te casarías conmigo?)

"_Wait, they don't love you like I love you"_

Tacones de 10 centímetros.

¿Como diablos cree Alice que llegaré al altar en estos monstruos? Suspiré; los zapatos eran el menor de los problemas que revoloteaban en mi cabeza. No, los zapatos o la _cosa _azul desaparecida o mi madre histérica y nerviosa, o el que no recuerde si mi rimel es contra agua, se comparan con el hecho de que había perdido a mi dama de honor; o mejor dicho, mi _padrino_.

Claro, nada mas a mi se me ocurre pedirle a Edward Cullen, el hombre del que había estado enamorada toda mi época de universitaria, hasta hace 1 año, que fuera mi dama de honor.

Edward y yo habíamos sido amigos desde su frustrado intento de acostarse conmigo en la universidad. Él era un mujeriego en ese tiempo y lo siguió siendo hasta hace unos meses, cuando los preparativos para mi boda no lo dejaban ni un minuto en paz; eso claro gracias a mi otra dama de honor, mi mejor amiga y su hermana, Alice Cullen; un pequeño duende que nació con litros de cafeína en las venas.

_Toc toc._

-¿Puedo pasar?- la alegre voz de mi mejor amiga resonó a través de la puerta. _Menciona al diablo y aparecerá_, pensé.

-Pasa Alice-le contesté mientras me paraba del reconfortable sillón.

-Ya es hora Bella. ¿Estas segura de que quieres hacer esto?-Alice me miraba con preocupación; ella conocía a la perfección mi situación y estuvo conmigo a pesar del dolor que le estaba causando a su hermano.

-No, no estoy segura. Tú sabes bien todo lo que _sentía_ por Edward antes, no es justo que un día antes de mi boda venga a decirme que me ama, Alice ¡no es justo! Yo hice una promesa con Jacob, y la voy a cumplir.

Sentí como una pequeña lágrima se deslizaba por mi mejilla derecha. _La última que derramaré_ _por Edward_, pensé. Alice tomó un kleenex y la limpió; -Gracias al cielo tu rimel es contra agua. ¿Qué es una boda sin unas cuantas lágrimas?- mi mejor amiga sonrió tratando de ser condescendiente supongo.

Bueno, un problema menos. Traté de sonreír, aunque mas que nada salió como una extraña mueca; _contrólate Bella, es el dia de tu boda_; me reprendí internamente.

Entre tantos pensamientos encontrados no escuché cuando Charlie mi padre, entró a la habitación.

-Hija, es hora. La limusina está esperando- la mirada que Charlie me estaba dando era de nerviosismo; estaba segura de que mi madre le había contagiado esa emoción.

-Mejor apurémonos Bella, antes de que Renée se ponga mas histérica- Alice salió por la puerta y yo la seguí del brazo de mi padre.

Por lo menos tenía el camino a la iglesia para relajarme. Aunque con mi madre sabía que sería imposible.

....

-¡Maldito tráfico! No vamos a llegar a tiempo. Charlie dile al chofer que encuentre otra ruta menos congestionada para llegar a la iglesia ¿si?- mi madre hablaba tan rápido y sin hacer pausas para respirar que me sacaba de quicio. Apoyé mi cabeza contra el respaldo del asiento y cerré mis ojos.

Al momento de que perdí de vista a mi madre histérica, mi mente se desconectó del mundo exterior; y mis pensamientos comenzaron a girar entorno a Edward.

_Genial_, una sesiones de flash back. Debería de dejar de ver películas románticas.

_Flash back Universidad de __Washington, DC septiembre 2006_

Demasiado ruido. ¿Porque las fiestas de bienvenida tenían que ser tan ruidosas? Podía escuchar la música como si estuviera sonando en el pasillo y era tan desesperante cuando querías con todas tus fuerzas dormir. Me levanté de mi cama y encendía la lámpara de noche.

La cama de Jessica estaba vacía. Bueno por lo menos decidió dormir en otro lado para no molestar. Me acerqué a la puerta escuchando la música cada vez más fuerte; cuando la abrí no pude ver mas allá de unos ojos verdes mirándome fijamente y de repente caí al suelo con el cuerpo de un desconocido encima de mí.

-¡Hey! ¡Hazte a un lado, me aplastas!- grité intentando hacer a un lado el cuerpo de aquel chico de ojos verdes.

-¡Lo siento, lo siento! Es que estaba recargado en la puerta y de repente se abrió…-el ojiverde murmuraba mientras miraba al piso intentando disculparse; cuando alzó la vista y sus ojos se toparon con los míos me sonrojé por la intensidad de su mirada.

-¡Wow! soy Edward Cullen, un placer- sonrió torcidamente y tomó mi mano besándola suavemente. Lo que me faltaba un _Don Juan _a mitad de la noche, pensé.

-Sí, mucho gusto, Bella Swan-Alejé mi mano de él y me levanté del piso. Le ofrecí la mano para que se parara y se tambaleó un poco. Hasta ese momento no me había percatado del aliento alcoholizado que traía. Otra victima de las fiestas de bienvenida tenía que ser.

-Disculpa, ¿esta no es la habitación de Jessica Stanley?- Edward buscaba en la habitación por señales de mi compañera y murmuraba "205 o 502".

-Oh, así que tu eres la cita de Jessica para esta noche, no, no está, hoy tuvo la amabilidad de no mandarme a la biblioteca mientras ella estaba ocupada- y agradecía internamente por eso, odiaba llegar a mi habitación y encontrarla en posiciones nada agradables a la vista con cualquier tipo que se le atravesara.

-Bueno, me alegro de que Jessica no te haya corrido de tu habitación hoy; si no, no hubiera tenido el placer de conocerte-y guiñándome un ojo se acerco peligrosamente hacia mí, invadiendo mi espacio personal;-¿Qué te parece si le damos a Jessica una cucharada de su propia medicina?-Edward movía las cejas insinuantemente y mi cara se volvió completamente roja.

-Gracias por la propuesta, pero chicos como tu no son mi tipo-me alejé de él y fui al sofá que había en la habitación y me senté para recuperar la cordura que había, parcialmente, perdido estando cerca de Edward. Esperaba que con mi respuesta se fuera a tocar a otra puerta pero me sorprendió cuando se sentó junto a mí en el sofá.

-¿Y por que crees que no soy tu tipo? Me conoces desde hace que ¿10 minutos?- oh no me digas que ahora se va a hacer el niño bueno, pensé.

-Por que soy buena analizando a la gente, y por que mi tipo de chico no es alguien que se acuesta con todo lo que tenga falda-. El ojiverde tenía cara de asombro, estaba segura de que un tipo como él no era rechazado habitualmente.

-Wo wo wo, chica psicóloga, en primer lugar no me acuesto con todo lo que lleva falda, y en segundo, el que yo disfrute de liberar endorfinas es algo bueno, las endorfinas te hacen feliz; y por lo que veo, tu necesitas urgentemente liberar cuando había terminado de hablar estaba peligrosamente cerca de mi, como un león acechando a su presa, podía sentir su aliento en mi cara y podía ver sus penetrantes ojos esmeralda atravesando los míos. Bajé la mirada para evitar el contacto visual y cometí un error. Mi vista se fijó en sus amplios hombros y descendió a sus muy marcados brazos. Si seguía mirando por un minuto mas iba a rendirme así que me levanté del sofá a regañadientes provocando que Edward cayera boca abajo en el lugar donde había estado sentada. Me reí de él y frunció el ceño. _Adorable_, pensé.

-No se si con otras chicas funcione, pero a mi no me parece nada seductor el aliento de borracho- me reí de nuevo y él se unió a mis risas.

-Ok, lo admito, eres difícil; pero no me rindo tan fácilmente, mañana regresaré con los dientes lavados y ya veremos si resistes-. Rodé los ojos y él se rió aun más fuerte.

-Bueno en vista de que Jessica probablemente no regresara hasta mañana y de que si me voy ahora seguramente acabaré tirado en medio del campus porque no recuerdo cual es mi dormitorio; ¿puedo hacerte compañía hasta que mi memoria regrese?-entrecerré los ojos y enseguida habló, -seré bueno, lo prometo-. Puso ojos de cordero degollado y rápidamente me rendí.

-Esta bien, pero solamente si aceptas una taza de café, mientras mas rápido se te baje la borrachera, mas rápido me iré a dormir _sola_-. Aclaré antes de que dijera algo y él sonrió.

-Hecho- declaró.

_Fin Flash Back._

Y así pasamos toda la noche haciéndonos preguntas, contando anécdotas y riendo al por mayor. Estoy segura que desde esa noche había estado enamorada de él.

Edward cumplió su promesa, apareció en mi puerta al medio día y me invitó a almorzar; y desde ese entonces nos volvimos inseparables. Nunca volvió el tema del sexo, aunque hubo insinuaciones inofensivas, pero todo era por su forma de ser, mujeriego hasta morir; y yo me alegraba de ser la única mujer con la que había tenido la relación mas larga de toda su vida, por que a menudo eso decía "_Eres la mujer de mi vida"_; y cuando mencionaba esas palabras mi corazón ingenuo latía desbocado, pero aun enamorada de él y todo, era feliz con la relación que teníamos, siempre era mejor que nada, y no me arrepentía de ningún momento vivido con el.

Pero todo cambió cuando apareció Jacob en mi vida. Él tenía todo lo que yo quería de un hombre, aunque no era Edward, pero sin embargo él era especial. No tardamos en empezar a salir y a los 7 meses sabía que quería pasar mi vida con él, y para mi sorpresa Jacob también pensaba lo mismo pues me pidió matrimonio en nuestro cumplemes numero 7. Estaba sumamente feliz y no quería que nadie fuera mi dama de honor más que Alice y Edward. Lo quería ahí, junto a mí, quería a los dos hombres más importantes de mi vida compartiendo ese momento especial conmigo; y lo mejor es que él había aceptado mi propuesta, y en verdad había sido un gran padrino, hasta el dia de mi despedida de soltera.

Ahora no estaba tan segura si de verdad había olvidado a Edward.

_Flash Back, dia anterior a la boda._

-Aun no se como lograste convencer a Alice de que tu te encargarías de mi despedida de soltera. ¿Cómo lograste chantajearla?-Edward y yo nos encontrábamos en mi departamento tomando unas cervezas, comiendo tallarines y chop suey(1) y viendo las repeticiones de "Friends"(2) en la tele.

-Tengo mis poderes de persuasión, ya sabes. Además necesito decirte algo-Edward se había levantado del sofá, donde estábamos echados, para ir a la cocina. Lo observé mientras se sentaba de nuevo a mi lado y la curiosidad me ganó así que tuve que preguntar.

-¿Y que es eso que tienes que decirme?- dije mientras levantaba mis cejas y sonreía. Él parecía estarlo pensando mucho, como si no supiera si decirme o no y empecé a preocuparme. ¿Le habría sucedido algo? pero antes de que pudiera pensar más, me sacó de mis pensamientos cuando empezó a acercarse lentamente hacia mí, como aquella vez que nos conocimos. Mi corazón involuntariamente se aceleró.

_-"How you doin'?"_-dijo al estilo Joey Tribbiani(3) y los dos comenzamos a reír descontroladamente.

-Maldito, por un momento me hiciste creer que algo malo te había pasado-murmuré mientras controlaba mi respiración y él seguía riendo.

Después de 2 horas más de tele y bromas entre nosotros me había puesto a pensar en que estaría haciendo Jacob ahora.

-Espero que a Emmett no se le haya ocurrido llevar a Jacob a un club de strippers. No quiero tener que matar a mi futuro esposo mañana en la boda- me reí un poco y volteé a ver a Edward; tenía la mirada perdida y parecía mortificado.

-¿Qué sucede Edward? Has estado un poco raro toda la noche-él volteó a verme y sus ojos se clavaron en los míos.

-Bella, necesito decirte algo. Pero te pido, por favor que no me interrumpas hasta que termine ¿ok? Temo que si lo haces me acobardaré y saldré corriendo a mitad del monólogo-. Edward se había parado del sofá y se puso enfrente de mí, cubriéndome la vista del televisor.

-Edward que pasa, me estas asustando-me iba a levantar pero él me señaló con la mano que me quedara sentada.

-Por favor-rogó y tomé un minuto para contestar mientras lo contemplaba. Llevaba unos simples pantalones de mezclilla y una camisa sencilla gris, su cabello cobrizo revuelto, como siempre, y un poco de barba producto de no haberse rasurado hoy; era impresionante que pudiera ser tan hermoso aún cuando iba totalmente ordinario. Después de mi pequeño análisis asentí y esperé a que él hablara.

-Sé que este no es el momento ideal para decirte esto pero, si no es ahora tal vez no lo haga nunca y no me puedo quedar con la duda del ¿y si?; eso no va conmigo. Bella, la única razón por la que acepté ser tu "dama de honor" fue porque tenía un plan, se que sonará totalmente retorcido pero tenía un plan para hacer que te enamoraras de mí, para alejarte de Jacob, para que no te casaras con él mañana. ¿Sabes? Tenía pegado a mi refrigerador una nota con los puntos del plan y el nombre era: "Operación: robarse a la novia".

Y te juro que intenté llevarlo a cabo; todos los días me levantaba y decía: "Edward hoy es el día. Hoy harás que Bella se enamore de ti". Pero cuando te acompañaba a ver las cosas para la boda y te veía tan feliz, tan entusiasmada, me arrepentía y lo dejaba para el día siguiente. Y así se fueron los meses y ahora, un día antes, como un total cobarde, te tengo que decir esto.

Te amo Bella. Te amo como jamás amé y amaré a nadie. Siempre has sido la _mujer de mi vida_. Mi otra mitad, la parte que me complementa y yo sé que tu tambien sientes eso. Lo sé por que lo veo en tu mirada, en la forma en que me hablas, y no soy egocentrista cuando digo que jamás te he visto reír con alguien de la manera que lo haces conmigo, tan natural, asi como nuestra relación; y siento haber sido un estúpido tanto tiempo, tantos años; porque inconscientemente te amé desde aquella vez en la universidad; me conquistaste con tu ironía y tu sarcasmo; fuiste la primera en rechazarme y eso, por absurdo que parezca, me gustó porque me demostró que no eras como las demás, eres única Bella y cuando te comprometiste con Jacob fue un momento completamente doloroso, porque me di cuenta de que ya no sería nunca mas el hombre de tu vida, ya no compartiríamos momentos como antes y me asusté sí, me asusté como no tienes idea; temí perderte, _temo_ perderte; y ese fue el momento en el que me di cuenta de que todo este tiempo nunca quise nada serio con ninguna otra chica porque simplemente ellas no eran tú.

_Quiero_ pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, Bells. Quiero que te cases mañana, pero no con el hombre equivocado, quiero que te cases conmigo, porque yo soy el hombre que se desviviría por ti, que haría y daría todo por hacerte feliz.

Quiero, que si mañana vas a estar parada en el altar, a punto de unir tu vida con la de otra persona, por más egoísta que sea, quiero que sea conmigo. Porque te amo Bella, y _nada_ cambiará eso-.

Decir que estaba estupefacta era poco. Edward se había estado paseando frente a mi, una y otra vez con una cajita negra en sus manos; esperando a que yo dijera algo, pero seguía sin verme a los ojos y estaba murmurando cosas ininteligibles. Aún no asimilaba las palabras que una y otra vez se repetían en mi mente_ "te amo Bella y nada cambiará eso"_. Mi corazón latía tan desaforado que estaba segura saldría de mi pecho en cualquier momento.

Edward, al ver que no lograba articular palabra, se acerco al sofá y deslizó la cajita negra que había estado sosteniendo hace unos minutos, sobre la mesa de café que nos dividía.

-Ábrela, por favor- susurró y mi mano tembló mientras se acercaba al pequeño objeto. Estaba segura de lo que era, de lo que no estaba segura es de que sí quería verlo o no. Con cuidado, y sin despegar la cajita de la mesa, levanté la tapa y un grito ahogado de mi parte llenó la habitación.

Decir _hermoso_ era menospreciar al anillo que se encontraba frente a mis ojos. Un delgado arillo dorado y en él incrustado un precioso zafiro y dos pequeños y diminutos diamantes (a comparación de la piedra azul) se encontraban uno a cada lado del zafiro. Cuando mi corazón comprendió que era, mis manos asustadas cerraron la caja y la deslizaron por la mesa de regreso a él.

-Lo compré dos días después de que tuve mi epifanía, de cuando comprendí que te amaba-. Respiré hondo y me levanté del sofá, le di la espalda y dejé que las lágrimas que había conseguido retener se derramaran sobre mis mejillas.

-Bella, por favor, di algo, este silencio me está matando-. La voz de Edward sonaba ahogada, como si reprimiera un sollozo. Me partió el alma.

Me gire para verlo mientras contemplaba el anillo en mi dedo anular de la mano izquierda y en ese instante recordé la promesa que le había hecho a Jacob.

-Lo siento Edward, no puedo. No puedes pretender que un día antes de mi boda vaya a cambiar de opinión porque por fin te diste cuenta de que sentías algo más por mí que amistad. Un mujeriego no cambia de la noche a la mañana; y en el fondo, todo el tiempo que estuve enamorada de ti espere que cambiaras, inconscientemente esperé la oportunidad de que decidieras cambiar; pero me di por vencida, y aunque te amé Edward, ahora ya no puedo hacer nada. Estoy con Jacob, le hice una promesa; y voy a cumplirla-. Una solitaria lágrima resbaló de su ojo derecho hasta llegar a sus sonrosados labios. Edward asintió una vez, tomó la cajita negra de la mesa y se dirigió a la puerta; yo simplemente lo contemplé reteniendo en mi interior todas las demás lágrimas que estaban por venir. Giró el pomo y se volteó hacia mí, sonrió, pero la alegría no le llegó a los ojos.

-Sé feliz Bella, tu más que nadie se lo merece-y diciendo eso salió del apartamento.

Esperé un tiempo prudente a que se hubiera alejado lo suficiente. La frialdad y la convicción que había fingido mientras estaba aquí, se estaban desvaneciendo, dejando a su paso el dolor. Estuve a punto de ir por él, me había acercado a la puerta y mi corazón se desbocó. Pensé en seguirle, ir a su departamento, ya pensaría en el camino lo que diría. Cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar; deje que la contestadora tomara la llamada en lo que iba por las llaves de mi auto; mientras las buscaba; la máquina emitió el 'pip' para que grabaran el mensaje. Cuando estaba a dos pasos de la puerta la voz que se oyó proveniente del teléfono me dejó congelada en mi lugar.

"Bella amor, estoy llegando a casa, Emmett se portó bien lo juro así que no tienes nada de que preocuparte. No puedo esperar para verte. Te amo cariño, descansa". Y sonó el 'pip' del fin de mensaje.

Congelada en mi lugar, temblé y me deslicé por la puerta al suelo. ¿En que estaba pensando? ¿Como podría traicionar a Jacob de esa manera?

Con las lágrimas comenzando a brotar de nuevo aventé las llaves del auto y cubrí mi cara con las manos. Pensé en Edward, en Jacob y me derrumbé.

Dejé que el dolor se apoderara de mí y por horas lo único que escuché en mi mente fue _"lo siento"._

_Fin flash Back._

Un ligero apretón a mi mano me sacó de mis pensamientos. Charlie estaba sentado junto a mí y me dio una cálida sonrisa.

-Bajemos hija, ya estamos en la iglesia- mi padre salió tras de Alice y Renée y me ayudo a bajar después.

Mi madre que seguía viéndose nerviosa me abrazó y después de varias palabras se alejó para entrar a la iglesia. Todo estaba preparado ya para mi "gran entrada". Alice dio un último vistazo a mi atuendo.

-A ver, tu vestido es nuevo, llevas la liga que te presté y los aretes de tu abuela que son viejos, solamente falta algo azul-.

-Sí lo sé, pero no encontré nada en la mañana que ponerme de ese color-.

-Yo tengo algo azul, pero no estoy segura de si quieras llevarlo- miré con pánico a Alice quien se dirigió a Charlie. Mi papá saco del bolsillo la cajita negra y se la tendió a mi mejor amiga.

-Lo siento, es que me hizo prometer que por lo menos te propondría la idea, ya que es azul-.

-Hey chicas, ya sé que las mujeres tiene que llegar tarde como tradición, pero todos en la Iglesia se están impacientando-. Emmett, otro de los hermanos Cullen, llegó a donde nos encontrábamos y nos miro expectante.

Yo giré a ver a Alice y le dije con la mirada que no podría llevar el anillo, así que le dio la cajita a Emmett, quien la guardo sin decir más. Por las miradas que se daban él, mi padre y Alice estaba segura que sabían la historia.

_Vamos a terminar con esto de una vez_, pensé.

Tomé a mi papá del brazo y Emmett corrió dentro de la Iglesia. Alice se puso delante de mí y empezamos a caminar.

En el camino intenté no mirar hacia delante, me concentré en caminar sin tropezar, pero a medio pasillo de la iglesia no pude evitar dirigir mi mirada hacia el frente.

Cuando mis ojos se toparon con los de Jacob, inconscientemente esperé ver unos verdes, o cuando pose mi vista en la extensión de su rostro esperé ver la pálida piel o el cabello cobrizo alborotado. En ese momento detuve abruptamente mis pies y mi padre se giró para verme. Cuando todos se dieron cuenta de que me había detenido, empezaron los murmullos.

Sentí terror, no podía hacer esto, por mucho que quisiera a Jacob, no lo amaba como amaba a Edward, y si nos casábamos los dos, los _tres _mejor dicho, íbamos a sufrir, y no podía permitir eso.

Me solté del agarre de mi padre y corrí, o por lo menos lo intenté, hasta donde estaba el sacerdote, Jacob, y Seth, el padrino de este último. Mientras llegaba me quité el anillo de compromiso y lo apreté entre mi mano derecha.

-Bella, cariño ¿Qué pasa?-Jacob acortó la distancia que nos separaba y tomó mis manos entre las suyas, yo deslicé el anillo en una de ellas y lo miré a los ojos.

-Lo siento Jacob, de verdad, pero no puedo hacer esto, tú mereces casarte con alguien que esté dispuesta a entregarte todo de ella, no a darte su corazón a medias, y yo no puedo hacer eso. Perdóname-.

-Es por Cullen ¿verdad?-la voz de Jacob sonaba hosca y con recelo. Yo solo asentí y por su mirada comprendí que estaba enterado de todo.

_¿Acaso yo era la única no informada?_

No me quedé a mirar que pasaba, simplemente corrí fuera de la iglesia con el único propósito de encontrarme con Edward y hablar con él.

Oí pasos detrás y me giré para ver a Alice y a Emmett corriendo tras de mí.

-Bella ¿A dónde vas?- Alice me dirigió una mirada de angustia.

-Acaso no es obvio, voy a buscar al amor de mi vida-, sonreí por la nueva perspectiva.

-Bells, el amor de tu vida está a punto de tomar un vuelo a Inglaterra- Emmett me miraba con precaución y mi quijada se descolgó.

-¿¿¿Qué???-grité- ¡Emmett tienes que llevarme al aeropuerto, tengo que alcanzarlo!- Alice sonrió y mientras Emmett aplaudía con emoción me abrazó rápidamente y lo único que dijo fue "tomaste la decisión correcta".

Mientras intentaba correr hacia el Jeep del hermano de Edward mis pensamientos por primera vez en todo el día fueron positivos. Aunque las posibilidades de llegar a tiempo no eran muy prometedoras, no estaba dispuesta a darme por vencida.

....

Estábamos entrando al estacionamiento del aeropuerto, y me hubiera bajado para empezar a correr de no ser porque necesitaba a Emmett para que evitara que saludara al piso.

-Sabes esto es muy cliché. Deberías dejar de ver películas románticas. Te encanta el drama-. Le di un golpe en la cabeza a Emmett.

-¡Auch!-gimió- sabes que es verdad, además esto me recuerda al capítulo de _Friends_ donde Ross va a buscar a Rachel al aeropuerto en el taxi de la abuela de Phoebe(4)- y comenzó a carcajearse.

-Oh claro, idéntico-contesté sarcásticamente-la única diferencia es que por lo menos Ross no traía tacones de 10 centímetros y un vestido de con una crinolina enorme.

Emmett rió mas fuerte mientras por fin encontraba un lugar vacío para estacionarse.

Apenas bajamos del Jeep comenzamos a correr.

La gente que pasábamos y que empujaba o pisaba nos miraba con caras estupefactas. Además de que Emmett no perdía la oportunidad de gritar que nos íbamos de luna de miel a cualquiera que tenía la mala suerte de estar cerca de nosotros.

Cuando por fin llegamos a la sala de espera mi corazón se oprimió. Edward no estaba. Con el corazón en la mano me acerque a una de las azafatas.

-Disculpe, ¿el vuelo a Inglaterra de las 6:35?- intenté hacer caso omiso a la mirada que me dio la azafata, así como había hecho con las de todo el aeropuerto.

-Oh, aún no despega, pero los pasajeros ya tienen que pasar al vestíbulo para abordar- mi corazón se saltó un latido, aún no era demasiado tarde.

-¡Emmett! –grité y enseguida apareció junto a mi. –Aún no sube al avión, pero no podemos pasar al vestíbulo donde lo abordas sin un pasaje.

-Oh, no me digas que tengo que comparar boletos de avión-le miré con cara de súplica.

-Ok lo haré. Pero por un mes entero tienes que dirigirte a mi como Emmett _todopoderoso_- él tenía una sonrisita que daba miedo; ¿de verdad me estaba chantajeando?

-Esta bien-suspiré era mejor seguirle la corriente que correr las consecuencias de negarle algo.

Emmett negó con la cabeza. _Este va a ser el mes más largo de mi vida_. Pensé.

-Esta bien Emmett todopoderoso-el susodicho rió con ganas mientras nos acercábamos a comprar los pasajes.

Los minutos se me hacían demasiado largos mientras esperábamos en la fila, entre las miradas curiosas de la gente y las burlas de Emmett, el tiempo se me hacia eterno. Cuando por fin fue nuestro turno, casi grito de felicidad.

-Buenas tardes ¿en que les puedo ayudar?- la señorita nos echaba miradas curiosas como todas las demás personas en el aeropuerto así que intenté ignorarla.

-Quiero dos pasajes para…-Emmett volteó a verme –cariño, ¿donde quieres ir?-el mayor de los Cullen me miraba divertido, se notaba cuanto disfrutaba de mi sufrimiento.

-A donde quieras Emmett-dije entre dientes cuando él me negó con la cabeza. ¿Por qué no le dije a Alice que me acompañara?

-A donde quieras Emmett todopoderoso- dije mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada y el reía a rienda suelta.

-¿Van de Luna de Miel?-la señorita preguntó detrás del mostrador, se veía divertida; en ese momento una idea cruzó por mi mente. Por lo menos le podría devolver la broma a Emmett.

-Sí, mi querido esposo me llevará a París, la ciudad del amor, ¿no es eso romántico? Y además en primera clase- suspiré dramáticamente mientras él me veía con los ojos fuera de sus orbitas.

-Cariño, no pienso pagar dos boletos de primera clase a París-murmuró entrecerrando los ojos.

-Oh amor, porque me haces esto, me lo habías prometido. ¿Acaso asi quieres que empiece nuestro matrimonio? ¿Rompiendo tus promesas?-prácticamente grité haciéndome la víctima; de pronto todos los que estaban cerca de nosotros veían a Emmett con cara de reproche, incluso la empleada que esperaba detrás del mostrador. Mi "esposo" me dio una mirada de odio.

-De acuerdo déme los pasajes-sonreí con suficiencia a Emmett y el me devolvió la sonrisa, claro que la suya era mas que sarcástica.

Cuando nos salimos de la fila, él se inclino y me dijo al oído

-Esto se lo cobraré a Edward, además no cantes victoria, todavía te queda un mes para decirme Emmett todopoderoso- y me dio una mirada que sabía era de temer; pero en ese momento no me importó; era hora de correr.

Y corrí, corrí como nunca en mi vida lo había hecho, Emmett me pisaba los talones y me sostenía cada vez que me pasaba a caer. Cuando llegamos al vestíbulo para abordar el avión, mi corazón empezó a latir arrítmicamente, no estaba segura si era por la carrera o por los nervios, solamente esperaba que no me diera un paro cardiaco en medio aeropuerto.

Mis ojos comenzaron a buscarlo, debería estar aquí, aún no había oído que anunciaran su vuelo, así que tendría que estar aquí.

-Ahí esta Bella-Emmett me susurró a mi oído apuntando con su dedo índice la dirección.

Sentí mis piernas flaquear cuando lo vi. Estaba sentado en uno de los sillones junto a la ventana donde se veían los aviones despegar. Tenía la mirada perdida y tamborileaba los dedos de su mano derecha en su regazo. No podía distinguir su rostro pues estaba de espaldas a mí, pero estaba segura de que era él y cuando di un paso adelante me detuve. Me invadió el miedo, ¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿Y si no me aceptaba? Miles de preguntas empezaron a invadir mi mente y sentí como la mano de Emmett se posó en mi hombro y le dio un apretón.

-No tengas miedo, anda ve por él-me giré para darle un abrazo y él saco del bolsillo de su pantalón la cajita negra, la tomé entre mis manos y susurré un "gracias" antes de caminar hacia Edward.

Mis manos temblaban mientras me acercaba, él aun no se había dado cuenta de mi presencia. Cuando estaba a dos pasos de donde se encontraba sentado, cerré los ojos e inspiré fuerte.

-Hola-dije lo suficientemente alto para que me escuchara; automáticamente giró su cabeza y su mirada se posó en la crinolina del vestido, poco a poco fue levantando la cabeza hasta que sus ojos se toparon con los míos.

-Bella- susurró y parpadeó fuertemente.

-Hola-repetí y me senté junto a él.

-¿Qué que-e haces aquí?-tartamudeó, Edward se veía sorprendido, sus ojos verdes y profundos brillaban por sobre las sombras purpúreas que tenía debajo de estos; y aún así, con aspecto de que no había dormido nada, era absolutamente _hermoso_.

-¿No deberías estar ya casada para esta hora y disfrutando de la recepción?-su voz sonaba ahogada y mis manos temblaron más en torno a la cajita negra.

-Sí, pero me di cuenta de que estaba cometiendo un error. Me iba a casar con el hombre equivocado y no podía permitir eso ¿verdad?-sonreí esperando que comprendiera todo lo que quería decir con esas simples palabras.

Esperé un momento por su respuesta pero Edward parecía haberse quedado mudo; no podía descifrar la expresión de su cara y tuve miedo de que se hubiera arrepentido y ya no quisiera saber de mí. Mientras mis manos seguían temblando alrededor de la caja decidí romper el silencio.

-Edward, ¿te casarías conmigo? Te amo y me harías la mujer mas feliz de este mundo si dices que…-pero él puso un dedo sobre mi boca interrumpiéndome; bajó su vista a mis manos y tomo la cajita de entre ellas y la abrió. _Perfecto_, pensé, _ya se arrepintió_. Y contuve las lágrimas que estaban amenazando con salir. Edward volvió a dirigir su vista a mi cara y me sonrió.

-Sabes, tu no deberías de hacer esa pregunta- y antes de que pudiera replicar, él ya se había arrodillado delante de mí y sostenía el precioso anillo entre sus dedos.

-Bella cariño, ¿te casarías conmigo?-y el esfuerzo que había hecho por retener las lágrimas se fue por la borda.

-Mira mamá, le están pidiendo matrimonio a la del vestido grandote-oí como una niña le decía a alguien, pero no me molesté en dirigir mi vista para ver quien había presenciado la escena. No tenía ojos para nadie más que para el maravilloso hombre que se encontraba arrodillado delante de mí.

-Sí-susurré con voz ahogada-un millón de veces _sí_-Edward sonrió y deslizó el anillo en el dedo anular de mi mano izquierda.

Mi _prometido _se paró del suelo y sujeto mis manos para que tambien me levantara y, como si no existiera nadie mas que él y yo en aquel aeropuerto, nos miramos con adoración mientras nuestras caras se iban acercando poco a poco para llegar a su destino. Cerré mis ojos mientras sentía su cálido y embriagador aliento a milímetros de mí.

-Te amo-susurré tan bajo como si mi voz pudiera romper el mágico silencio que nos había envuelto.

-Como yo a ti-contestó y sentí sus labios hacer contacto con los míos.

Dicen que el primer beso siempre es el mejor, bueno, yo no estoy de acuerdo con eso, "mejor" se queda demasiado corto.

Mientras nos fundíamos en un maravilloso juego de labios no podía pensar en otra palabra más que _extraordinario_.

Después de varios minutos, cuando la necesidad de respirar fue apremiante para los dos, nos separamos. Y mientras nuestras miradas hacían contacto, no tuve ninguna duda de que Edward era el hombre con el quería pasar el resto de mi vida, y por alguna razón, quizá la conexión tan fuerte que había entre los dos, supe que él pensaba exactamente lo mismo que yo.

-¡Aww! Eso fue hermoso-Edward y yo giramos la cabeza hacía donde provenía la inconfundible voz del mayor de los Cullen.

-Emmett ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?-Edward lo miraba extrañado.

-A mi tambien me da gusto verte mi querido hermano, solo quería decirte que mañana paso a tu casa para llevarte la cuenta de los gastos del viaje a París de Bella y mío-Emmett me sonrió y yo le devolví la sonrisa.

-¿París? ¿Bella y tu?-Edward empezó a decir pero su hermano ya se había dado la vuelta para irse.

-¡Gracias Emmett todopoderoso!-grité mientras reía y él alzó la mano y la agitó en señal de despedida.

-Haber, ¿mi futura esposa tiene algo que contarme? ¿Que fue lo que me perdí?-Edward me sonreía y sus ojos brillaban, con lo que estaba segura era felicidad.

-Una larga historia-susurré mientras volvía acercar mis labios a los suyos y encerraba su cuello con mis brazos.

-Bueno, en ese caso, tenemos hasta que la muerte nos separe para que me lo cuentes- y apretó su agarré en mi cintura mientras nos fundíamos en otro maravilloso beso.

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

**Notas:**

**(1)** comida china, literalmente significa "trozos mezclados" es carne (puede ser pollo, cerdo res) combinado con un montón de verduras y arroz.

**(2)** Friends es una serie de tv de comedia muy famosa. Es mi favorita jeje

**(3)** "How you doin'? (¿Cómo estás?) es la frase característica de Joey, uno de los personaes de friends. Les dejo el link para que vean a que me refiero. Nada mas quitenle los espacios :D

http: //www .youtube .com /watch? v=dc2Z7CL4Cv0

**(4)** En ese capítulo Rachel una de los personajes de la serie está a punto de irse a vivir a París y Ross quien está enamorado de ella va a detenerla al aeropuerto con Phoebe, quien tambien es una de las principales de la serie.

Sí lo se! Soy adicta a ese programa jajaja :D se los recomiendo!

La frase de arriba es de la canción "Maps" de los yeah yeah yeahs.

Bueno espero les haya gustado este one shot, la idea me vino a la cabeza mientras veía la película de "made of honor" y ta chán! Aquí esta jeje

disculpen por cualquier falta ortografica, ultimamente me estoy volviendo dislexica jaja ;)

Tambien tengo pensado hacer el EPOV, ustedes me dicen qe opinan si?

Un review?

LittleGabbe :)


End file.
